digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Infermon
as a partner. In the Japanese version, Willis isn't involved in the events of Our War Game!. Dark Master Metal Soldier Arata Sanada Akiba Flannel |jacards= , , , , , , |encards= , , , |s1="Infermon + Pillomon" |n1=(Ko:) 인펠몬 Infermon }} Infermon is an Unidentified Digimon. It has an appearance like a long-legged spider, and while its form is usually in an outstretched state, with its head and limbs extended, it is also able to assume a cocoon form, with its limbs retracted into its body. When it goes into its cocoon form, its defensive power is raised such that every attack is deflected, but it can only go forward in a straight line, and the fact that it cannot modify its trajectory is a clear weakness. It is able to penetrate every Network, despite the strength of their security. If Infermon is released from the Network, the world will probably then collapse into chaos. Attacks *'Spider Shooter'This attack is named "Hades' Grenade" in Digimon Digital Card Battle, "Energy Grenade" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and retains its original name of "Hell's Grenade" in Digimon Masters, and Digimon World: Next Order,. (Hell's Grenade): Fires off shells of a terrible, destructive energy from the gun muzzle inside of its mouth. *'Cocoon Crash'This attack retains its original name of "Cocoon Attack" in Digimon Masters. (Cocoon Attack): Charges the opponent with its cocoon form. *'Virus Shot' (Virus Skater) *'Network Grenade' Design Its design is influenced by the . Its spider-like appearance may also reference the , also known as a web spider. Etymologies ;Infermon (インフェルモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(It:) , lit. "Hell". Fiction Digimon Adventure: Our War Game! Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Tamers While tests his new powers on a bunch of Chrysalimon, 's power digivolves the remaining Chrysalimon into an Infermon. It immediately attacks Beelzemon but is unable to surmount Beelzemon's strength. It is quickly defeated and absorbed. Digimon Fusion Digimon World 3 Infermon can be found in Amaterasu's North Sector, in the Dark Dungeon within Kulon Pit. The Dark Master has this Digimon. Infermon can also be fought on the Gunslinger Satellite in the Real World. In the PAL version of the game, Infermon can be found in Amaterasu's Circuit Boards underground, once has been beat. Digimon World 4 Numerous Infermon are seen in the Machine Pit. Digimon World: Next Order Infermon is a Dark Unknown type, Ultimate level Digimon. It digivolves from Chrysalimon and can digivolve into Diaboromon, Creepymon and VenomMyotismon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Infermon appears in Infinity Tower as the Battle Master. Infermon belongs to the Dark card group. He is also the only Ultimate digimon that needs only 20 dp to digivolve. Digimon World DS Infermon digivolves from Chrysalimon, and can digivolve into Diaboromon or Beelzemon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Infermon is #233, and is an Ultimate-level, Attacker-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 224 HP, 229 MP, 126 Attack, 122 Defense, 88 Spirit, 102 Speed, and 45 Aptitude. It possesses the DarkBreath4 4, Protect 4, and Flee 3 traits. It dwells in the Chaos Brain. Infermon digivolves from Kurisarimon and can digivolve to Diaboromon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Infermon, your Digimon must be at least level 36, with 3300 Machine experience and 200 attack. Infermon can DNA digivolve to Armageddemon with Diaboromon, or to Piedmon with Arukenimon or Phantomon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Infermon is #156, and is an Ultimate-level, Speed-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark and Thunder elements, and a weakness to the Holy element. It possesses the Super Escaping Feet, Rich, and Digimon Professor traits. It dwells in the Shadow Abyss. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Infermon Infermon digivolves from Chrysalimon and can digivolve into Diaboromon or Parasimon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Infermon, your Digimon must be at least level 26 with 105 defense and 100 speed, but only if you have befriended a Kuramon and revived Infermon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Infermon DigiFuses from Chrysalimon and Bakemon, and can DigiFuse to Diaboromon with MarineDevimon and Gigadramon, or to Armageddemon with Kuramon, Keramon, Chrysalimon, and Diaboromon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Another Infermon sells what it refers to as "Super Ultra True Puppets", super realistic looking dolls that can make look like anyone you want. Lily Douguchi and Mei Kokusho hire Kyoko Kuremi and Aiba to deal with this, as they had found dolls of themselves being sold online, though Lily is more offended at the low price her doll is worth, than the doll existing. Kyoko states she was already aware of the problem, and that the owners of the dolls would go missing after buying their "ideal partners". Investigating in Akihabara, Aiba is approached by an "Odd Man", who starts a sale pitch, trying to sell Aiba one of the dolls, the doll in particular being a life sized replica of Nokia Shiramine. The man then offers Aiba the "Perfect Girl Project", which allows you to spend your life with your dream girl in virtual reality, the doll acting an an actual person in the virtual reality simulation, though to get this benefit, you have to agree to never log out of the simulation. Connecting jumping into the machine that's used to make the dolls, Aiba finds that an Infermon had been making them. Aiba kills the Infermon, and the salesman flees. Kyoko then reveals that the reason they had to "never log out" was because the Infermon would kidnap their bodies, take them to foreign countries, and then murder them - harvesting their organs to sell on the black market, the logged in mind being unaware of what had happened to their real bodies. Aiba connect jumps into a URL left over by the dead Infermon, finding one of the trapped victims - who upon attempting to log out, finds he has no body to return to, meaning he really is trapped in his perfect world forever. Infermon is a Dark Free Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 14 memory. It digivolves from Kurisarimon, Stingmon, and Devimon, and can digivolve to VenomMyotismon, Diaboromon, and Beelzemon. Its special attack is Spider Shooter and its support skill is Destroyer which gives all attacks a 10% chance to instantly kill the opponent. In Complete Edition, Infermon also digivolves from Arcadiamon (Champion) and can digivolve to Arcadiamon (Mega). Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Infermon is #146 and is a Dark Free Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 14 memory. It digivolves from Kurisarimon, Stingmon, Devimon, and Arcadiamon (Champion) and can digivolve to VenomMyotismon, Diaboromon, Beelzemon, and Arcadiamon (Mega). Its special attack is Spider Shooter and its support skill is Destroyer which gives all attacks a 10% chance to instantly kill the opponent. Digimon Battle Infermon digivolves from Kurisarimon and can digivolve to Diaboromon. Digimon Masters Infermon digivolves from Chrysalimon and can digivolve to Diaboromon. Digimon Heroes! Infermon digivolves from Chrysalimon and can digivolve to Armagemon. Another version can digivolve into Diablomon. Digimon Soul Chaser Infermon digivolves from Chrysalimon and can digivolve to Diaboromon. Digimon Links Infermon digivolves from Chrysalimon, Stingmon, and Devimon and can digivolve to VenomMyotismon, Diaboromon, and Beelzemon. Digimon ReArise Infermon digivolves from Chrysalimon and can digivolve to Diaboromon or nothing. Notes and references